Love and Lies
by Bao Blossom
Summary: Another F&F fic I just happened to think about one day.... give it a shot. you might like it.... quote on the *might* ^^ hehehe just read it if You're a Ferio & Fuu fan! finished... *starts to cry*
1. Strangers

A/N: I am so insane! Don't ask why I wrote this because I don't know!! I just… ¬¬' I think it came in a dream… enough with that corny stuff! Here it is and I hope you like it!

Discalimer: no I do not own MKR!! If I did, what you are about to read you would have seen in some OVA or something…. ¬¬ and CLAMP would have fired me for such a lame F&F idea… *sigh*

This fic is dedicated to Ale-CHAN! Ehehehehe…. She's the one who inspired me to right MKR fics…. So blame her for your suffering… jejeje, espero que te guste… ¬¬ este esta aun mas cursi que el ultimo!!! Oro! Se puede?! ¬¬ SI demonios! Leelo!

Lies and Love

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!" 

"Forget it mother… she's not here, I searched every where."

Her mother sighed "Why does she do this? Doesn't she know it's dangerous? And how on earth does she manage to get past the guards?"

"You have guards at her room now?"

"I just want her safe…"

"You know she's never liked this lifestyle. And now with this thing… you just told her, too suddenly…"

"But it has to be done!"

"Well she doesn't like it! I didn't either but I wasn't as impulsive as her. I didn't have the guts to run away."

"I'm sending out the guards."

"Mother!"

~~~~~*°*~~~~~

Fuu kept running even after she had reached the edge of the forest, she had never been this far away from home, but this time nobody was going to find her and drag her back. '_How could they do this to me?!_'

Her sight blurred as tears filled her eyes but she kept running. She was tired. Her legs ached and her lungs burned, but she didn't have a reason to stop, yet a hundred to go on. She reached a small clearing and ran faster without the forests bushes and branches to slow her down. 

Barely noticing she had reached a small river. It was a small long clearing with a river right in the middle on the other side was a bit more grass and then another forest started. She was thirsty, but was still afraid to stop. Her whole body would soon give out and she wanted to be as far away from home as possible. 

~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~

Ferio looked up from his wooden bucket in the river to a white flash coming from the forest. _A girl?_ He wondered. Indeed, the young lady was still running heading towards the river with no intention to stop. He watched in awe as the girl gave small clumsy steps. You could see the fatigue in the way her body moved. But what was she doing? She was heading for the deep part of the river, where the water was deeper and the current faster. She wasn't thinking of crossing it was she?

Without a moment of hesitation the girl ran to the edges of the river and kept going, lifting up her dress a bit. The thing about this water was, it was clear and it gave the idea that the river bottom was closer than it seemed. He stood and ran her way just as she slipped to the depths like he had guessed. 

Was she crazy? He kicked of his shoes while running and dove in. there was no waterfall near but the current was not exactly calm. He hadn't seen her head or even a hand come out towards the surface since she slipped in. He swan with the current so it didn't take long to reach her.

Thank goodness the waters were clear, if not he wouldn't have been able to find her. A glimpse of white below him caught his attention and he dove almost to the very bottom before reaching her. Pushing himself against the river floor he took her in his arms and made it to the surface. He had a hard time getting to the shore but eventually he made it.

Barely out of the water he took the girl and set her over his knees so that the upper part of her body was hanging down. She was awfully limp and he hoped she was still alive. he took one hand and gave her several firm pats on the back.

After not responding for a while, Ferio got worried and wondered if it wasn't too late already. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard coughs and felt the girl's body shake under his legs. His pats became a little softer and he waited until her breathing was not ragged and sharp. 

He gently took her by the shoulders and turned her right side up to rest on his lap. Her breaths were still a bit agitated, but she would be fine. 

He gave a small gasp when she finally opened her eyes. They were like the green jewels the king wore in his crown, and so very deep. Her whole face was delicate. All her factions went perfect with one another. For some strange reason he felt as if he knew her from somewhere. His face heated up when she looked up at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked

Fuu looked up at him and tried to get her thoughts in order. She had been running and her legs still hurt. Actually her left one hurt more than anything. Then she reached the river. It looked shallow. She fell in and sank to the bottom not having any strength left to push herself up. The current was fast and dragged her like a rag doll against the bottom. She felt a shadow over her and the next thing she knew, strong arms were around her. 

"You saved me…" she whispered

"um, yeah well… you fell in and well I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. Are you all right?" he asked again

"Yes… thank you… I was just… I didn't…" she placed a hand on her head and tried hard not to start crying again. 

For a moment when she was in the river she didn't care if she survived or not. Her life had gone from bad to awful in a matter of seconds.

"Let me help you." Said Ferio lifting her up to a sitting position. 

When she was off him he stood up and gave her a hand. She took it and winced standing up. She checked herself over. Nothing but a few cuts and big bruises here and there. A long one went from her shoulder to just a little below her elbow, but it wasn't too deep. She looked up at the man who was also making sure she was ok. 

"I'm fine." She said seeing the worry in his face noticing the cut on her right arm. "It's not very deep and it doesn't hurt."

"Oh, well good, but still you need to clean it and bandage it so it won't get infected. And you're still all wet."

Fuu giggled "So are you…"

"Where do you live? Let me take you home…"

"No!"

"well then at least let me take you to my house and get you cleaned up, also change into some dry clothes. Don't want you to get sick ne?"

"Thank you really, but…"

"It's not very far, although it is kind of hidden. Don't worry I won't do anything to you…"

"I know, but still I have to go and---"

Her sentence was cut short when she shifted her weight to her left leg. She gave out a painful little squeak and lost her balance. Extending her arms for the first thing at reach, which happened to be Ferio.

"Woah… are you sure you're ok?" he asked holding her up against him

"It's probably nothing." She winced 

"You think too little of yourself little missy." He said sitting her down on the grass.

He took her dress and began to lift it up, looking to her first.

"Don't worry… go on." she told him. He nodded and lifted it up to her knees.

"Oh, that's not a pretty sight." 

Indeed, she had a long deep gash that covered her entire calf and a little of her bottom knee. Actually the lower left part of her dress was drenched in blood.

"It's a cut…" said Fuu moving the dress out of the way.

"Uh, so you noticed…"

"Am I going to die?"

"What? No! of course not! Well as long as it doesn't get infected. Now I'm definitely not letting you go out there alone. At least let me help you with this."

"But I…"

Ferio smiled and looked to her.

"I'm afraid I'm not going to ask for your permission this time little missy."

He tore of the sleeve of his shirt and tied it hard above the cut. Fuu winced a little but didn't say a word. She knew what he was doing and frankly was very surprised that he was helping her. She didn't even know him, yet he was being a perfect gentleman. She peered at him closely. He wasn't at all ugly, not one bit. His eyes were the most peculiar, the faction that allowed you to recognise him. They were pools of gold, so clear you felt as if you could see right through them. Those eyes brought back some familiarity. He had quite a few scars on his face, one across the bridge of his nose and two forming a cross on his left cheek. She began to wonder how he had gotten them. He looked up at her and she blushed looking down at the grass suddenly very interested in plucking the small blades.

"That's all I can do for now. I'll clean it better getting to my house." He said 

He crouched in front of her with his back to her and his arms reaching back. She moved her head sideways and looked at him. He looked back and smiled.

"Come on little missy, up you go." He said 

"How?" she asked

"Put your hands around my neck… just don't choke me."

Fuu did as she was told and put her arms around his neck scooting closer. He tucked his hands below her thighs and stood up. 

"You ready?" he said turning back 

Fuu nodded pushed herself up a little, getting a better grip. 

"My house is just crossing the river a little in to the forest. Only I think we'll take the bridge this time." He teased

Fuu simply held on tight and still wondered why this man would help her so much. And why he looked so familiar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~~~~~

a/n: oh my!!! What on earth got into me?!?!? Don't ask… just be nice and leave a review ne? ^^ no flames please…


	2. Memories

A/N: what has gotten into me?! I never do AU fics! ¬¬ I hope you like it anyways… as always to Ale-CHAN! Ehehehe *evil laughter* por que no te gusta el Chan?! Ehhhh???

Thanks to Sushigirl07: mou! Stop calling me Miss! *blush* I should be the one calling you that!! Hahaha! Will do! Arigatou for the review Sushigirl-sama!!! Ohohohoho!

Re-o-ko: uuuuy! You're so sweet! And sorry about the character descriptions…. I kinda did that on purpose but now I think it was not such a good idea… -_-' *sigh* anywho, arigatou for the comment!

Anima Mouse: *sigh* no I guess I'll just have to accept that I have no talent… *sob* ¬¬o oh well… I'm used to it! Hahahaha! I hope you still enjoy the story though! Thanks for the review!  

**Chapter Two**

"Well it's not much, and you'll forgive the mess but it's my home." Said Ferio entering the cabin.

"It's nice, seems cozy." She said exploring the inside. 

It did seem a bit smaller to her compared to where she had lived all her life, but it did seem more welcoming than the intimidating halls of the palace. And she had seen worse houses than this, actually compared to all the others this house was pretty big. It had 2 rooms. He went over to the only bed there was and sat her down.

"You can borrow this for now." Said the man handing her a white dress which was beside the bed. 

"By the way… I don't even know your name." Said Fuu

"Oh, me? You can call me Ferio. What's your name?"

"uh…" Fuu thought, she couldn't tell him her real name, he would know who she was… "My name is… Anais…" she lied

"Anais? That's an odd name." Said Ferio

Fuu chuckled nervously. Ferio smiled and left the room with his own pair of clothes. Fuu also used the time to change. The dress was simple but she liked it very much, the fabric was really soft and she wondered who's it was. She took her own dress and ripped off a piece from the bottom bandaging her cut so she wouldn't stain the new white dress. She had never worn a sleeveless dress, it was almost all white except for the forest green lining at the bottom and around the neck. It laced up in the back also with a shiny green lace. The problem was, she couldn't lace it up.

Ferio returned to the room and chuckled finding Anais struggling with the laces of the dress. 

"May I help you?" he asked surprising her

"Um… I could use a little help…" she admitted.           

He went to sit on the bed behind her and laced up the dress making a bow with the ending ribbons.

"Thank you…" said Fuu when he finished "It's a very pretty dress." 

"It was my sisters…" he responded

"Oh,"

Ferio took out some pieces of cloth along with various bottles and water, he kneeled next to the bed and went to work on her leg.

"She died a couple years back." he continued

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. She was happy. Ran off with some guy… Zagato I think his name was. Some sort of important guy, and his parents wouldn't let him marry my sister. Actually we used to live in the palace, as servants of course, but. He came to visit the King and Queen on some sort of trip or something, stayed for a couple of weeks and my sister was his personal servant… said it was love at first sight. I wouldn't know… I said she should go for it. She didn't want to leave me behind, but I convinced her. So the prince, my sister and I escaped from the palace and came to live out here, unfortunately, they found us. I was told to hide in the cellar and that's when… well the guards say it was because of betrayal or something, they only killed my sister… Zagato took his own life. Told the guard that if he didn't kill him he would have the worst of deaths. Can you imagine? Killed because you love somebody?"

She listened carefully. She knew about this Zagato, heard that he was killed for breaking the law, along with some woman, but she didn't know this.

"But like I said she was happy."

"mmm, um… if you want something to bandage it with feel free to use my dress… so, you used to work in the palace?" she asked curious

"I'm going to take you up to that… and yeah, since I was born to the age of nine when we ran away, I never knew my mother or father. Emeraude says they were sold to another king. " he said reaching over to the pile next to him.

"Emeraude?"

"Yeah she's my sister…"

"Oh…"

"You know when I worked back there, there was always this little girl who used to hide all the time. There were two actually, one with long blond hair and another with short brown hair. Both had pretty green eyes, like yours, that's why I remembered…"

Fuu gasped and hoped he didn't put two and two together…

"The older one, the one with brown hair used to talk to me a lot… she was nice but sometimes I just wanted her to be quiet. She followed me around a lot. But not the other one. I really wanted to meet her, I guess because every time I would catch her looking at me she would run away."

Fuu's jaw dropped.

"It was a big ugly mole! The size of a mouse I tell you!! And he kissed my hand! I didn't want him to but mama would punish me if I wasn't good so I let the ugly man kiss me…"

The boy only nodded and smiled as Kuu went on and on about last night. I didn't think he was so bad, he was poor but he was very nice to me. Does he like listening to Kuu? I know I don't, she's too loud.

He nodded some more getting the water bucket out of the well and heading for the roses. He never talks back to her… I wonder why. Maybe she doesn't let him.

"Mou! I have to get cleaned up for tonight! Oooh your sister made me a beautiful dress and I want to wear it tonight! I have to go clean myself so I don't get it dirty. I'll be back soon! Don't move ok?"

The boy nodded and sighed a little as my sister ran of. He's always working… I wonder if he likes to do it. He leaned over to one of the roses and plucked of a small red bug putting it to the side. He threw the water over the roses and then put the small bug back on the stem. 

Why would he do that? I wondered leaning to see him better. Are there really bugs on the roses? I asked myself looking down to the roses below me. Not on the roses! On me! A red bug was crawling up my big dress. I jumped and lost my balance. Uh oh… I fell on top of the roses. Owchi…

He looked over his shoulder and saw me on the floor. I gasped, he saw me and he's coming over. 

"What are you doing down there?" he offered me a hand

I blushed too scared to accept it. I rose to my feet on my own and brushed myself of then I saw the red bug was still on me. I frantically began to wave my dress hoping it would fall of. He took my hand and stopped me placing his hand on the green fabric, letting the small bug crawl on his finger.

"It won't hurt you." He said boosting off the little bug "Are you ok?" he asked looking down at my hand

I looked down myself and found a trickle of blood on one of my fingers. He took my hand and examined my finger. With dirty but delicate fingers he pulled out a thorn. I winced because it hurt and was full of blood. He took my finger again and put it in his mouth! He was sucking on my finger! Eww!

When he took it out he turned to the side and spit out my blood along with a tiny green thing. he ripped a small portion of his shirt and bandaged my finger tightly.

"All set." He smiled

I blushed and did the first thing I could think of… kiss him and run…

Her eyes widened in recognition. It was him! The little kid she used to follow around everywhere but hid every time he looked at her. He did used to work in the palace, it was  him, a lot taller, a couple of scars that made her very curious but he still had the same way of working on a person. On her…

He didn't take long to finish. Although it was late. 

"So um, why were you running like you were back there? It looked like wolves were on your track."

Fuu looked down "I was running away from home." She admitted

"Really?" he said moving up to a cut above her left brow "Why?"

"Well… they, were trying to make me marry some one I didn't want to."

"Oh… well that's not too odd" he said brushing her bangs out of the way

"No, it' not, but I believe that if you marry someone it should be because you love them and not because the parents think he is right for you. Love for my parent's doesn't exist, and I think that's just not fair!"

"Well your right. you should love the man you marry."

"And I definitely don't love that horrible man! He's like 30 years older than me! And pompous and selfish and…" 

"Well you also have to know what love is… it's not easy to fall in love and when you finally do, you realise it's not all like the fairy tales say it is. When you love a person you have to truly love them… even if that means getting hurt." 

Fuu watched the sad eyes of Ferio as he worked gently on her face. He probably missed his sister. She had heard about her eight or nine years back, Ferio was about the same age as her, maybe a year or two older than her, but if she left him, when, or even before that happened then he would have been around nine or ten years old. 

She admired his strength. She had never known any kind of men except the pompous snobs at the palace. She was not a strong person and she wondered if she really would be willing to give up her own life for the person she loved. Fuu found herself starring up at Ferio watching his every move. She blushed.

"Do you… believe in love at first sight?" asked Fuu 

"Well it depends, don't laugh at me but, that little girl I told you about, sometimes when I wake up late at night, she's the first thing that comes to my mind. I can't say I loved her because I was just a kid and she never let me get to know her well, but you know… the funny thing is, that I could never let myself fall in love with her… I would do everything in my power to try and stop myself.."

"Why?" Fuu frowned

"Because she was royalty. A princess, nothing good ever came out of two people who are not meant to be, loving each other. Besides she would never even look at some one like me."

Fuu looked up at him again, frowning and thinking what he had just said. Everything was true, except the last part.  Why should he be any different from any other man? She could look to him, and maybe even fall in love. But still nothing but pain would come of it. She never took her eyes of him all the while he was healing her.

"Well that about does it, we'll see how you wake up in the morning. I'll sleep on the ground with the blanket but if you get cold just wake me up and tell me ok." He gathered the remaining supplies and set them in their place, spread out the blanket and lay down, giving a big sigh and blowing out the candle.

"Oyasumi Anais"

"Oyasumi nasai, Ferio."

~~~~~~°*°~~~~~~

Fuu tossed in the bed, no matter how hard she tried she could not go to sleep. Too many things were going on right now. Complicated things. She sighed one last time and finally gave up, sitting up in bed. A walk would probably get her to calm down enough to sleep. 

She stepped of the bed and immediately pulled her feet back up, she forgot Ferio was sleeping down there, yet getting a better look, she found that neither he or the blanket was there. Surprised and somewhat uneasy she made her way around the house to find it empty. She limped out the door getting nervous. 

Fuu let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding back seeing a crouched figure against the reflection of the river. With clumsy steps she moved towards him still feeling a bit of pain when she used her left foot.

"You shouldn't be up little missy…"

She gave a small jump hearing his voice all of a sudden. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"That wound needs to heal and your not helping." He repeated

"I couldn't sleep…" she confessed

"well that's two of us."

He went over to help Fuu sit down on the cool grass. Then he took the blanket which he had been using to cover himself and placed it over her shoulders.

"What about you?" she asked

"I'll be fine…"

"Thank you… Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Remembering too much things."

"I'm sorry, that was my fault."

"Don't be. it's nice to remember. Actually I was thinking. See my sister used to make dresses. For the little princesses and the queen. Every time she would finish them I was the one who had to take them. I walked in on Kuu once… Kuu is the talkative one… and she was wearing only her undergarments. I got a good beating out of that one. But not by the guards, she didn't tell anyone, just by her, and her comb and her brush and her table and anything else within reach. When I arrived to Fuu's room, that's what the little shy one was called, she looked at me real weird and for a moment I thought she was actually going to talk and ask me what had happened." He laughed

Fuu's eyes widened. 'He still remembers my name…' she chuckled remembering the episode herself. He had bruises everywhere and was really worried about him. She never knew that part of the story. 

He chuckled "Love hurts…"

"Why?" she asked 

"Well you see, the only real contact I ever made with Fuu, was a short sweet one."

She smiled knowing what he was talking about. "And why do you say love hurts?" 

"Well here's the deal… one day Fuu had a little accident and fell in the roses she got a thorn stuck in her forth finger and since she made no move to run away I got the chance to help her. When I was done she stood still with that adorable blush of hers and then just kissed me. It took me a minute or two to process the information and when I looked again she was gone."

Fuu chuckled.

"The bad part…" she looked up to him "was that a guard happened to see. And I don't know what his problem was but he took me and slapped the cheek she had kissed. He beat me pretty good saying something about royalty being with royalty and not scum like me. Actually that's how I got this." He pointed to his left cheek.

Fuu was shocked. She had not known anything about that. "How?"

"He didn't bother to take his sword out, his boot was enough, but since we were near the roses he kicked me in and well thorns are still thorns…"

She felt awful. It was all because of her. That he had gotten hurt like that. He sighed and looked over to her, frowning and lost in thought.

"Are you ok?" he asked

She looked up at him and put on a fake smile, nodding. 

"You don't talk a lot…" he observed

"I like to listen…"

"oh… um, so… do you believe in love at first sight?" 

"Me?" she asked. He nodded.

She put a hand to her chin and wrinkled her nose which seemed to amuse Ferio a lot. After a while of looking up to the sky she turned to him and smiled shrugging. He chuckled. 

This girl was just like Fuu, only, she was actually within his reach. She had almost the exact same eyes and every time she looked to him he could feel his stomach getting queasy. And his body shiver. No that was just the wind.

"You're cold." She observed

"I'll be fine."

"But you were wet today, you could get sick." 

She opened her arm with the blanket and scooted towards him.

"No really, I'm ok…" he objected

She gave him a don't-argue-with-me look and pulled him to her. He sighed in resignation and took the blanket, edging his way closer. 

"I never got to thank you for what you did…" she said

"Huh? Oh that? Well you're very young and I couldn't just let you die on me now right?"

"Arigatou…" she said leaning on him feeling sleep seep in.

"um… you're welcome…"

"Tell me more about you when you were young…"

"you sure I won't bore you?"

"Onegai…" she said closing her eyes

"Well ok, if you insist…"

She mumbled something like mmhhm. He looked her way and raised an eyebrow.

"You're half asleep aren't you?" he asked

she mumbled.

"In that case you won't mind if I confess something will you?"

This time she smiled but didn't make a sound.

"I think I do believe in love at first sight Anais… I think I may be falling for you… will you fall for me too?"

Her response was to take in a deep breath and cuddle in closer. He couldn't help as the smile on his face grew. Careful to place the whole blanket on her, he slipped one hand behind her shoulders and the other under her knees careful not to touch the bandage. Rising slowly he made his way back into the cabin placing her gently on the bed. He moved a stray lock of golden hair that rested on her nose and watched as she crumpled it. She was even cuter than little Fuu. And so much more real. 'I could let myself fall in love with you.' And so he did just that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

mushy mushy!!!! Ewwwwwww! Get the fluff of me!!!!! It smothers me!!!!! Aggghhhhh! ¬¬' ok enough of that… what do you think?! Am I completely insane?! ¬¬ skip that question… anyway, some of you may already know that Anais is Fuu's name over here…. In Mexico that is… yup yup yup… that's why it's so weird… it's pronounced AnaIs, or written correctly Anaís … oki doki…. Don't forget to leave a review ok? -^^- arigatou!

Glossary of Japanese words I might use through out the story….

Onegai: please

Arigatou: thank you

Mou: kinda like geez! 

Hai: yes

Iie: no

Demo: but

Ano: um…

¬¬ and that's all I could think of for now… I'll check it later…

ja ne! 


	3. Falling

A/N: I'm back!!!! *dodges flying fruits* hehehe, anyway here is the next chapter and sorry for the delay…

Thanks to all who reviewed! Re-o-ko: yeah, fluff… gotta love it ne? thank you for encouraging me, and don't worry I don't plan to end this story in a while… 

Dire_wolf_16: cliff-hangers suck…. If you are on the wrong side of them…. Ehehehehe *laughs evily* ¬¬' ehem, sorry…, don't worry, like I said this story will take a while… at least 3 more chapters… at least…

Link no miko: yeah! I gotta admit I love fluff to… sap, mushy stuff…. I wouldn't be writing it if I didn't like it ne? (stupid observation) well I lived in the US for about 8 years… half of my life so, it kinda tends to stick… :P 

Suzamani: arigatou for being so nice… yeah mexico's nice… I guess… lots of stuff to do… actually I'm going to go see the er… watcha-ma-call-it? Oooh I forgot…. Over here it's Monarcas… you know in morelia? ¬¬' I think… mou! Maybe I better stick to writing!

**_Chapter Three_**

**__**

Fuu woke to the soft smell of a nearby fire turning her head to find the source. She smelled something else, fish? Sitting up on the bed she noticed Ferio was gone, again and she had the blanket he was sleeping on last night. Careful with her left leg she made it out of bed and out of the cabin. She saw him almost in the same spot as yesterday feeding a fire with dried twigs and leaves. 

"Ohayo…" he said

She jumped yet again. '_how does he do that?_'

"Ohayo Ferio. A morning person are you?" she asked

"Well to tell you the truth not really but I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Why do you always assume everything is your fault? Don't be sorry, I'll be better tonight."

"By the way… thank you, for saving my life…"

"I told you already, it's no problem, really you don't have to thank me again…"

"Again?" she wondered

"Yeah, don't you remember? You told me last night."

"I did?"

"Never mind that, would you like some breakfast?"

"Um sure, I'd love some. Did you catch these yourself?"

"Yup, my morning routine. I didn't used to be as good as I am now, hell when I started all I caught were small guppies."

"guppies?"

"Never mind…"

He took out a stick with a pierced fish near the fire and handed it to Fuu, she was dumbfounded. She watched as he did the same and took a bite directly from the fish. She watched and imitated.

"How is it?" he asked 

"I've never tasted a fish like this… it's really good."

"My sister taught me how to cook it and what to put on it."

Fuu smiled and took another bite. She had never eaten without dinning utensils before, but it was fun. 

"So Anais. Where do you plan to go after your leg is healed?"

"Um, well to tell you the truth I really don't know…"

"Where you planning to go some where?"

"Not really…" she confessed "I just wanted to get away."

"Well if I'm going to let you go out in the forest by yourself you're going to have to learn how to live on your own. You can stay with me as long as you like."

She blushed and gave him her best smile. "I would really like it if you taught me how to get around on my own. I don't want to depend on somebody all the time."

"Ok, we'll start as soon as that cut seals." 

~~~~~*°*~~~~~

indeed the cut sealed in two weeks thanks to the care of Ferio, cleaning it everyday and putting on medicine of some type. It hurt a lot but she never said anything. Once she could run again the training began.

"I don't know why but I think of you to be the archer kind of person." He said removing the bandage from her leg.

"You could teach me to use a bow and arrow?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, if you want me to. But one thing you'll have to wear something else besides that long dress."

"What else could I wear?" 

"Well there's some clothes Emeraude made for herself when we were living out here, and don't be shy to use them because it's not a long dress. Basically it's the same as the one you're wearing, but short."

"Short? How short?"

"A little above the knees."

Fuu blushed and Ferio rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on now Anais, I've practically memorised your legs and there is nobody else around to see you. You're not shy because I'll see you in it are you?" asked Ferio smiling at her.

She could only give a meek smile. Ferio finished removing the bandage, the blood was dry and would peel of soon, it' didn't look to nice but at least she could run again. He smiled and put away the bandage heading for the door.

"Change… it's the green dress next to the little table. I'll wait outside." He said closing the door

She couldn't miss it, it was the only small dress. It was a little different from the one she had on, besides the fact that it was cut in half. It laced up in the front instead of the back and instead of being white with green linings, it was entirely forest green with brown linings, at the bottom of the skirt, around the sleeveless arms and in the back. the lace up string in the front was white silk. And instead of tightening in the upper chest, it tightened lower at her waist. She blushed. It looked like a corset with a skirt.

After tightening the front and smoothing out a wrinkle here and there she was ready, well almost. 

"Um Ferio… what am I supposed to wear on my feet?" she said wiggling her toes.

"Oh, um there a pair of brown boots under the bed. Take those, and the bow and arrow is in the second room, I forgot that too, oh and there's some gloves in the arrow's bags, bring those too."

She did as she was told grabbing everything he mentioned. When she emerged from the cabin he could not help but stare. She was beautiful. He felt nis heart skip a beat.

"Don't stare…" she said playfully poking him in the ribs.

"You look nice…" he confessed "how do you want me to react if such a beauty is before me?" 

Fuu blushed knowing well he was only being sarcastic and pulled him along the forest path. 

~~~~~*°*~~~~~

"Good but put a little more weight into your right foot, right now keep your elbow steady, ok aim, and shoot."

Fuu loosened her fingers and the arrow slipped from her hands making a thump as it hit the target. Ferio smiled and looked back at Fuu. 

"You're good at this."

"I learned from the best." She winked

It had been another three weeks since they went out everyday after lunch to practice. And he was right, she had gotten better. Since they started it seemed like she had a natural talent. She still wasn't able to make a perfect bulls eye but she would next week. 

"It's getting dark. Visibility is running out. We better be heading back." said Ferio looking up through the trees.

Fuu smiled and nodded heading over to the target and retrieving her arrows. He had been so wonderful to her, she had learned quickly because of him, never scolding her but being firm. He was wonderful. Her leg was fully healed and where there had been a scab was now thin pink skin. 

He waited for her leaning on a tree, when she was ready they headed home. She was beginning to think that maybe she didn't have to leave once she could get along on her own. She was very happy and Ferio didn't seem to mind. They never got tired of talking, well he didn't. and  everyday she felt more alive. 

They reached the cabin and he opened the door for her. She stepped in and went over to the stove setting the kettle over it and beginning a small fire. They always had tea after practice. Ferio went over to a drawer and pulled out a candle, using the fire from the stove to light it. 

"Your getting twice as better everyday Anais."

She smiled and looked back at the kettle. Every time he used that name she would feel a pang of guilt and sadness knowing her life to him was a lie. She really wanted to tell him the truth but was afraid. She was scared because she was beginning to like for him, for everything that he was. And if she told him the truth, well he said it himself, he would not let himself fall for royalty. 

After they finished the tea they went to bed, as always. Fuu of course always complaining that he had to sleep on the ground. Every night with that same argument but he refused for the thing to be the other way around. 

"Oyasumi Anais…"

"Oyasumi nasai Ferio..."

~~~~*°*~~~~

She could not sleep again. For the first time since she got here. She began thinking again. About Ferio. And about leaving. Every time she talked about it she began to feel empty. She didn't want to leave. She gave a long sigh and looked down at the floor. He was there, she could see his chest rising and falling slightly. He looked so innocent like that. He was really. Even though his life had been batted around quite badly he still really was innocent and cheerful. She admired that quality too. 

She felt a tug at her lips not being able to look away from him_. Did I really fall for him? Is this what love feels like? Do I love him?_ She wondered. Reaching down she toyed his bangs out of his eyes and smiled again. _So what if I do?_

She got out of bed and laid down next to him. Careful not to wake him but edging herself closer and closer, until her body was against his. She looked up at him and brushed his bangs out of his eyes again.

"That tickles you know…" 

She jumped. '_How the hell does he do that?!_' he opened his eyes and smiled at her. She of course blushed like never before. He took her hand and lay it across his stomach. She looked up at him with a mix of emotions. Emerald stared into amber. For the longest time. Finally he began to lean over. Fuu closed her eyes knowing what would be coming next. Her lips puckered and she felt when they connected with his. It was short really, just a soft gentle kiss. But it was enough for her. She smiled and lowered her head. Snuggling closer she placed her head over his chest.

"I can feel your heart beating…" she whispered

"It beats for you…"

~~~~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~~~~

a/n: aaaaaah! More fluff!!!! Fever is getting to me.... anywho, my eyes hurt and I have to go take my medicine… don't you just hate being sick??? Arrrggg! It's frustrating! Fever, runny nose, head ache, dizzyness… it sucks! Anywho, I hope you enjoyed… thank you for all your wonderful reviews… ^^ 


	4. Lies

A/N: wohoo! So many nice reviews!! Thank you all very much and I just hope you enjoy the story… ^^ sorry for the late update but I was on a weekend get away… :P went to see the monarch butterflies, absolutely beautiful! If you ever can, come and see them!

For the first time Fuu was awake before Ferio. She could feel herself rise and fall slowly and could still hear the lullaby of his heart. She parted slowly and sat up, watching him sleep. She bent over to give him a quick kiss on the forehead and then got up. 

She would go practice a little, the sun was barely coming up and she would have good light in a few minutes. Getting her equipment she looked one last time at him. A frown formed on her face. What was this weird feeling. Something bad was going to happen today… maybe she shouldn't go…

She shook her head and headed out the door. '_I'm just being silly_…'  

~~~~*°*~~~~

"You five go up river, you five go down and you two follow me to the other side."

"Do you really think she could be on the other side of the river general?"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"No sir!"

"Then hurry up!"

"Yes sir!"

it had been a week since he was at the palace but he would not stop looking. That little brat Fuu had caused him enough trouble as it is. Crossing the bridge, he inspectioned the river bank along with his men. After about fifteen minutes they came back with nothing. Ready to give the order back to the other side  a glimmer caught his eye 

'_a cabin?_'

~~~~*°*~~~~

Ferio woke to the intense rays on sunlight on his face and groaned. He was having such a nice dream. He looked over to his window. The sun was high up. It was late. He looked around and Anais was no where to be found. She must have gone training. He wouldn't be surprised. She was a very responsible person. He got up and stretched putting on his shoes. She would probably be back for breakfast any minute now. 

"Open up in the name of the king!!" loud pounding could be heard from the door. 

Startled he got up and went to open. Three tall bulky men stood at the door with armour and swords. 

"We come in the name of the king. We must search you house." Said the biggest one clearing the door for the other men to go in.

"What the hell? Why?"

"The princess has gone missing for about 2 months and we are still on her trail. Have you seen her? She is about your age, maybe a few years younger, short gold hair and green eyes, very slim." The man spoke in a loud voice

"the princess?" he repeated

"Correct!" the man shouted.

"Fuu is missing? Dammit will you stop wrecking my house?!"

The tall one glared down at Ferio "How do you know her name?"

"Sir… we found this." Said one of the soldiers holding up a dress. 

It was the one Anais had when she first came here. Half drenched in blood. The man's eyes widened and he looked down at the Ferio. He knew the conclusions they would make out of that. 

"You are under arrest for the kidnap, violation and murder of Princess Fuu!" screamed the man        

The two men grabbed him roughly and nailed him to the floor tying his hands tightly.

"What the hell I didn't do anything like that! ahh!" he screamed as they pulled him up 

"Let's go!"

"But you have it all wrong! I didn't kill anybody dammit!" cursed Ferio as they forced him outside.

He didn't remember being so angry in his whole life. Anais… was Fuu… how could he have told him such a lie! She had betrayed him, and now he was being accused of her murder?! He couldn't have killed her! He loved her. He clenched his fists realising he had fallen in love with the only person that couldn't possibly love him back. how could he have been so stupid?!

"Ferio!"

That voice. Ferio looked up, it was her. Even though he was still angry, he could not help but jump at the sight of her. He lowered his head letting his bangs cover his face. How could she?  

"Princess Fuu!" the three soldiers bowed taking Ferio down with them. 

she ignored them and turned to Ferio with almost pleading eyes. "Ferio…"

"You lied to me…" he said disgusted 

"Ferio! No… I was just… I didn't want to…" 

"To what?! To just play with what I felt for you?!" he shouted

"Speak with respect towards the princess scum!" said one of the soldiers pushing the hilt of his sword into Ferio's stomach

Fuu gasped as he fell to his knees. "Ferio! No don't hurt him!" she ran to his side and pushed the soldiers out of the way, taking his shoulder.

He jerked out of her grasp and turned away. She reached out to touch him and he pulled away.

"Just get the hell out of here…" he said in a cold voice only she could hear

She jerked back, her eyes full of tears, those simple words had managed to shatter her soul. She kneeled next to him shaking a bit still hoping he would turn back and at least look at her. With a trembling hand she reached out, but afraid to touch him. 

He couldn't believe he had just told her that, he wanted exactly the opposite, for her to stay and love him. He knew he had hurt her and cursed himself for talking without thinking, his emotions had acted for him.

"Princess… the King and Queen await…" said the impatient general.

She had difficulty breathing calmly. Barely hearing the voice of the general. He took her hand and lifted her. She pulled away roughly.

"Let him go…" she said 

The general signalled for one of his men to cut the rope around Ferio's hands. Once he was free the general took Fuu again.

"Let me go!" she jerked

Ferio turned to look. She had tears down her face. He felt cold hand surround his heart seeing her like this. This was all his fault. She shouldn't be crying, for him…

"Princess you must go back." he urged tightening his grip on her

"I don't want to go!"

Ferio got up still clutching his stomach, frowning at the general.

"Let her go…" he said in a stony voice

"Stay out of this boy…"

"Ferio!" Fuu called out. He headed for his cabin and came out a few seconds later, with the biggest sword Fuu had ever seen, it was just as tall as him and apparently he knew how to use it very well.

"She doesn't want to go…" he said to the general again.

"I told you to stay out of this. She wouldn't want to stay with a scum like you…" the general scolded, then a cruel smile invaded his face "do you actually think she could have feelings for you."

"No… I have no feelings for her either…" 

Fuu stopped breathing when her heart was torn into a million pieces. How could he...... Her cheeks turned red with anger and tears filled her eyes. "I hate you! You're too weak to let yourself go for your feelings! Liar!" she cried

"Did you bite your tongue…… _princess_?" he asked coldly not taking his eyes off the general.  

She gulped air, angrier than she had ever been before. "You're a coward. Not willing to love me for your own selfish reasons. You're the one who doesn't care about me! Love is not only about one person! The other suffers and so do you… you hide from your own feelings! You hide from me!"

Ferio looked up to her shaking form. She had hit home with those words. He was being selfish. And he knew it. What he didn't know, was why.

She yelled in frustration as the general began to pull her towards the bridge again. Lunging herself at the tall man with a quick movement she stabbed an arrow in his shoulder. 

"Ahhh! Little bitch!" He screamed in pain 

he grabbed the arrow in his shoulder and tore it out, but he still had a firm hold on Fuu. She pulled trying to release herself and felt something hard hit her face. 

"Bastard…" hissed Ferio

Fuu clutched her red cheek with trembling fingers and looked up at the general. He responded with the same angry glare and by tightening his grip on Fuu's wrist. 

"Draw your sword."

Fuu looked to the voice and saw Ferio poised and ready to fight. The other two guards came forward without notice, and as soon as they were in reach of Ferio, they were on the ground. Her eyes widened at the sudden movement. He was awfully fast. She had barely seen the blade move. He looked to the beaten men on the floor and then glared up to the general. She had never seen him so fiery.

The tall man threw Fuu to the grass and drew his sword charging with everything he had at Ferio. The general swung and Ferio shifted, in another fast movement he was behind the general. He lifted his sword and swung it towards the still dazed man. Catching him in the side of the head.

"Doesn't feel so nice does it…?" Ferio asked as the general dropped to the floor.

The other two officers looked in awe at Ferio and then to the general. He glared back at them and they were up in a flash. Both took one arm and managed to get the unconscious man across the river again. He watched them until they disappeared behind the line of trees. 

With softer eyes he turned to Fuu. She had not moved from her place in the grass and still had a hand protectively over her cheek. She too stared at him, neither knowing what to say. Fuu stood up in silence and looked to the forest, then back at Ferio. He opened his mouth as if to say something but lowered his head. 

When he looked back up Fuu was already making her way into the forest.

"Fuu!"

He ran after her. 

'_Why doesn't he leave me alone?! I need to think!_' she thought closing her eyes tightly '_Leave me alone!_' she ran harder 

"Fuu watch out!" he yelled again

She looked up but saw nothing alarming in front of her. Better yet felt it a few seconds later. She had never been on this trail and didn't know it like the northern one. The ground opened beneath her and she felt herself fall. The ground was awfully far away. The last thing she remembered was a hard blow to her head and strong arms around her. '_Not again…_' 

~~~~*°*~~~~

She awoke a couple of hours later, there was a beautiful sunset outside. She shut here eyes tightly placing a hand on her forehead trying to sort things out. Then she remembered. She felt her cheeks burn again remembering his attitude. She was mad at him, mad at the guards, but most of all at herself… Looking around she saw him at the edge of the bed his back to the wall and head down. 

'_Good, he's asleep' _she thought getting up quietly. She decided not to take the bow and arrow and just leave. Stopping at the door, she looked back at his sleeping figure. '_Baka_…' she felt like crying. 

But she couldn't just leave. Going over and kneeling down next to him she took a good look at him before tears filled her eyes. Leaning forward she kissed him softly on the head. 

"Are you going to leave?" he asked softly.

She shot up in surprise. Not a good idea. Blood rushed to her head making her woozy. He caught her before she so much as stumbled. So there she was, in his arms again. She shook her head and pushed him away.

"I should go… I don't want to cause you any more trouble…" she said coldly

He sighed and reached out for her arm. "Fuu… I'm so sorry… Look I was just hurt and my heart was broken, you lied to me and everything I knew you for… I loved you for, was just an illusion. I thought that you were just playing with me, you don't know how much it hurt to love you, and not be loved back."

"But I did love you! You were just to stubborn to listen. I didn't tell you because I was just afraid… to get hurt. I had the same fear as you, I thought… You wouldn't love me anymore… for what I was… and now I see I'm right." she yanked away and headed for the door.

"You think you can… but in the end you find that you are weak…"

She looked back at him with question in her eyes. He held out the bow and arrow. She looked to him but his eyes were hidden under his bangs. She took the bow and turned away.

"I really tried not to love you… I can't. love is stronger than me… than anything… Fuu I'm so sorry…" he bowed his head

"I need to go for a walk." She said not turning to look at him.

Tears had invaded her eyes and she needed to calm down, for one part she was happy he still loved her, but on the other hand she was still angry with him for being so cruel. Now he felt the way she did… but, she couldn't bear to hurt him… she sighed walking along the path they used to go to the practice site.  It had taken her a while to learn where to go, she was always busy starring at Ferio. By the time she made it to the clear it was very dark and very late. The target was right were it had always been. 

Maybe practice would help… she strapped off her bow and got an arrow out of her pouch. Something about tonight didn't seem right. she poised the arrow on her fingers and pulled back. releasing when she took aim. She could almost hear him telling her to shift her weight forward a little more. Took out another arrow and did the same. 

'Tighten your elbow…' he would say… she released and the arrow stamped against a tree… she couldn't do this… too much things were on her mind right now. She found a tree and slumped against it. Why did she lie to him?! Why did she fall in love with him.  She took in a deep breath and tried hard not to cry again. She sat there for what could have been about 3 hours. 

"What ever happened to the guards?" she said suddenly. He had let them go, with a good beating sure, but still… he would never kill another human being, he had said so himself… they probably went back to the place… and… 

She was already off with all the speed her legs could offer her. '_Baka_…' she thought. '_They know where you live now. how could you be so stupid?_' she asked running faster. She didn't remember running like this since the day she ran away from home. The day they met…

"Ferio…"

~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~

A/N: wow… that got real dramatic ne? what on earth is wrong with me?! Did I screw up?! Tell me if I screwed up! Oro! BTW I'm going on vacations to the states to see my sisters and I don't know if I will be able to update… I'll try but I make no promises…


	5. Rescue

Authors ramblings: oki doky! Here I go with another very odd chapter which I have no idea where it came from, ¬¬' hope it's readable enough…. Thank you all of the nice reviewers! You are too kind! *thinks* maybe there is a small teeny weenie possibility that I don't suck after all!! ¬¬' *sweat drops* naaaah! 

PD: has anyone else been having trouble getting into Fanfiction.net at night or is my internet the problem…

"You should have killed us when you had the chance boy…" said a gruff voice.

Ferio looked up at the bulky men. They had barged in and wrecked his house completely. A lot more men were with him now. The truth was Ferio didn't care, there were more important things to think about. He had been sitting in the same spot since she left. A little bird made from leaves and twigs sat next to him on the bed. She had made it for him.

"Get up!" ordered the General

Without turning to the voice he delicately picked up the small bird examining it well for the first time. When she gave it to him he had said it looked odd, and gotten a poke in the ribs for it. He smiled to himself. How could he have been so stupid?! What the hell was he doing here? He should be with her… he loved her. For the first time in his life he finally understood his sister and smiled at her memory.

"Are you deaf?" 

He looked up and remembered his situation. The sword was still outside, unless they had taken it. He cursed himself for being so distracted. Now he would have to depend on his speed, but there were too many men, all around the cabin. His brows knotted. 

'_I have to get out of here even if it costs me my life_'

~~~*°*~~~

Fuu came upon the cabin and stopped abruptly. Her heart still racing and her breathing fast and heavy. The door was open… not only open, but torn down. '_no, it's ok, he'll be in there, sitting in his corner just like always…_' she said stepping towards the cabin.

She gasped flicking on a candle. The cabin was wrecked, the stove, the table, the little room in the back, were all in pieces and in places they were not supposed to be. But what shocked her more, was the floor. A red stain in the middle of the cabin, some hand prints with it and foot steps, a lot of them, and very large. 

She was too late. Tears filled her eyes and awful thoughts invaded her mind. No wait, he is still alive, they would have left him here if they had … she shivered and headed out they door. How could they do this to her?! Make her life so miserable, take way everything she had, even love. 

A fire burned inside her like nothing she had ever experienced before. She was more than just angry now. A gust of wind shot by, lifting up her hair, for some reason after the wind died down, she knew she could do anything. Save him… with this thought in mind she ran off ready for anything.  

~~~~*°*~~~~

"This is the boy." Said the general as he pushed Ferio to the throne. Kuu who was also sitting with her parents gave a small gasp. She knew this boy.

"What happened to him?" asked the King seeing the unconscious boy before him

"We found the princesses dress in his home covered in blood, when we went to go get her, he stopped us and kidnapped the princes again. When we came back today she was gone, we believe he killed her in this time. He didn't want to accompany us so we were obliged to fight back." He offered

the queen gasped and shot up "Then are you waiting for an order?! Take him down to the dungeon and tomorrow he shall die." She said halfway between tears.

Kuu turned to her mother and noticed her father did the same. This boy was Ferio. An old servant from about nine years back. he was the one who had a crush on her little sister. He could never have so much as set a hand on Fuu and she knew it. She looked to her father with pleading eyes. The king bowed his head. The boy was unconscious and they had no proof of his innocence. He raised an eyebrow looking at the general swing the boy over his shoulders. Kuu gasped. Ferio's shirt was cut open, a red stain on his back. 

Kuu shot up from her seat startling her parents "May I be excused?" she said between gritted teeth.

The King nodded winking at her. She smiled at him and turned running down the hall. 

~~~~*°*~~~~

By the time Fuu reached the palace it was late, so late it was early. The usual guards were at their post and were very easy to get past. She decided to go around the back, to the dungeon that's where he probably was now. She reached a big stone wall and crouched down, pushing different rocks.

It had been such a long time she didn't remember. Her sister and her used to play around here, she was the one who showed her the small door. A loose set of blocks move about and inch and she pushed harder. They always got in trouble for playing in the dungeon with the prisoners. 

It lead directly to the cells without passing the guard upstairs. She jumped down and began to feel the walls. It was very dark and she could barely see her own hand. All the cells were empty, at least they looked like it. She saw a low glimmer at the end of the hall, the last cell. There was a blue outline of a person. She could feel goose bumps on her skin.

"Ferio…?"  she whispered

No answer. She knew it was him. She could feel it. But he was awfully still. Taking out a small thin wire from a pouch at her side, she began to pick the lock, after all, she was an expert at doing this. Her mother would always lock her in her room for this or that. And sure enough in a few minutes she would be out in the garden playing. When she was done she quietly made her way into the cell. Her eyes had long since adjusted to the darkness and she saw him.

He was sitting against the wall. His arms held up by chains and a lead ball at his foot. Her vision clouded thinking that this was her fault. She crouched next to him placing a delicate hand over his face. 

He flinched at her touch and his eyes opened slowly. She brought his face up to hers and gave him a long, deep kiss. When she pulled away she looked up into innocent eyes and a light blush. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"I came back for you…"

"Why? After I…" he was interrupted when a soft finger was placed over his mouth. 

"Because I love you…" She surrounded him with her arms and hugged him tightly, he winced at her sudden movement.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" he began

She didn't need an explanation. He had bruises all over his face, his neck and probably all over him. She also felt his back. his shirt had been cut and was now stiff and dry. She parted and went behind him. A long gash across almost his whole back. she fought back tears. 

"I'm so sorry…" she cried

"You have a tendency to blame yourself…" he said with half a smile

"But you…" she sniffled

"I'll be ok…" he whispered

Her fists clenched and she tightened her jaw. She shook her head and gained control of herself, beginning to release his foot, they didn't have all the time in the world, and this was no time to be angry. She proceeded with his arms and 

was done faster than she imagined. 

When he was free, she looked to him again. Even though the cell was darker than night itself, she could still see the shine in his eyes. 

"Thank you for coming back…" he said.

"I had too……"

Pushing himself against the wall Ferio managed to get to his feet. She protested and went to assist him, when his arms were suddenly around her. She gave a small sigh of relief and leaned onto him returning the embrace.

"You two are still here?!" said a third voice "Damn I have been waiting for like half an hour already! you guys are cute but you take too long." 

the both looked to the cell door alarmed. 

"Kuu?" whispered Fuu

"Who did you expect? Princess Rupunzel?"

the couple stared at the woman with a small pouch in her hand.

"Come on! What the hell are you waiting for?! A war call??" she urged. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Fuu

"I came here to help. I thought something was going on with you two when the general came in all angry. God I hate him!" 

"That makes three of us…" winced Ferio

Fuu slid Ferio's arm over her shoulders and made her way to the door. Kuu went over to help and they headed for the hole in the wall.

"I thought you might need this. I saw in what state Ferio was dragged in and figured that you wouldn't take long." She said handing Fuu the small pouch

"What is it?" she asked

"Just take it! I want you two to take good care of yourselves and please this time go further away. I never want to see you back here again, understood?" asked Kuu as they made their way out of the dungeon. 

Both still stared at her and nodded

"Now look you know the grass hall? Go to the end, in the third door there's a horse waiting for you, go quietly and as quickly as you can, and please for the love of God don't get caught! Now go!" she pushed them off

Fuu hugged her sister one last time before turning around. "Thank you so much…" she whispered

Kuu urged them on and smiled as they were out of sight. "Bakas…" she said to them and turned to leave. 

"Princess Kuu." Said a cold voice

She gasped.

~~~°*°~~~

They arrived at the third door and effectively there was a honey colored horse with about ten bags full of who knows what. 

"Your sister doesn't exactly pack light does she?" asked Ferio

"Mou! Just get on!" she said boosting him on the horse.

"Hey! It's Momo!" observed Ferio once on.

Fuu looked at the horse and smiled. It was Momo. She had known this horse all of her life and even seen when it was born. Ferio was there too along with Kuu and the stall cleaner.

he offered her a hand and winced a little. She got on an apologised.

"Will you stop saying I'm sorry?" he asked

"Gomen…"  

He glared at her. She sweat dropped

"Go Momo…"

And Momo being the obedient animal he was, went. Right to the wall. 

"What is he doing?" asked Ferio

Momo lifted his hoof and started scraping the wall. The SD couple watched as Momo kicked the wall a little harder.

"Momo! What are you doing? We have to go!" urged Fuu.

Momo's hoof got caught in a small slot in the wall and he pushed. The wall turned revealing a very dark cave. '_This horse knows the palace better than I do…_' thought Fuu. Momo walked through the open wall and once on the other side kicked it back into it's original place, when the door had sealed shut the cave was pitch black. Momo decided that was a good time to run. He took off causing the couple to almost fall off. Grabbing onto whatever he could, Ferio reached out for his life. Unfortunately for him, the first thing at hand happened to be…

"Hentai!!" screamed Fuu

"Gomane nasai!!!!! I didn't! I just! It was an accident!" He said lowering his hands to her stomach again.

"Be thankful I can't hit you now!" she said grabbing the reigns. Up ahead she spotted a patch of green. Thank God, she was edgy about going full speed to who knows where. But obviously Momo knew this passage very well. Once out of the cave Momo went even faster

"There they are!" 

"Go around the back!"

"They're headed for the forest!"

About 20 Guards on horses and 30 on foot emerged from behind them and were already on their trail. 

"We have company…" noticed Ferio

Momo ran with everything he had to the forest, in the line of trees and with speed they would probably loose the soldiers on foot, but there were still the ones on horses. Surely enough by the time they made it to the bridge of the river there were no more foot men. But they still had about 20 horses behind them. Rushing past the practice field, Fuu frowned. 

"Ferio take the reigns." Said Fuu slipping behind him

"Wait Fuu! What are you going to do?" he asked obeying

"Fight back…" 

"Fuu!" he called out. 

She had already jumped off and was rolling on the forest floor. Ferio turned Momo around and headed in her direction. 

"What are you doing? Go back!" she yelled

"Do you expect me to leave you here?" 

"You're hurt! You won't be able to help me at all!"

"Konbanwa strangers!" said a cheerful voice

The couple turned to the forest and found two girls looking down at them. One had fiery red hair tied in a long thin braid, she was smiling at them holding a very well made thick sword. The other had long, flowing, blue hair, waist length. She held a long thin sword that seemed could be used with great speed.

"We'll help you." seconded the one with blue hair

~~~~~~~~*°*~~~~~~~~

A/N: well whad ya know?! The cavalry is here! ^^ jeje, this is the last chapter I post before I go on vacations…. Spring break! Two weeks! Yahoo! Eheheh, anyway I hope you guys are liking it… actually this is all I have up to now, when I first posted the story I had until like chapter 3 and this is it… I'll think of something at my sisters house… but in the meantime hang in there! Arigatou Sushigirl-sama! And don't worry about my name… like I said very common mistake… 


	6. Battle

A/N: please people, refrain from strangling me until I finish this chapter, I know it had been centuries, and I really am sorry! but I'm back, and I don't think it's gonna be a good idea to kill me at the end of this chapter either… *evil grin* 

"Woah! What happened to him?"

"Is he all right?"

Asked the approaching girls. In other circumstances Fuu wouldn't have accepted help from anyone, but this was a special occasion, and it wasn't like they had a choice, besides they didn't seem like bad people, on the contrary… what kind of people would offer help to somebody they don't even know.

"I'll be ok… Help Fuu." said Ferio pointing towards the approaching horses

"Yikes! There are a lot…" said the red head.

"Hi um, Fuu right?… My name is Umi… and that is Hikaru…" said the one with long blue hair. The red head waved enthusiastically. 

"Um, hello, ano… thank you so much for your help." She said to them.

"Who is he?" asked Hikaru

"Call me Ferio… a pleasure…" he winced

"Introductions and thank you's come later… we have a teeny problem as you both already know, you can also explain later. Hikaru you'll go up front with me. Fuu, stand guard right here. Hikaru and I can take them but they are on horses making it harder. So you will stay behind since you have a weapon of long distance reach." Instructed Umi

Fuu nodded "But what am I going to do? I couldn't kill them."

"You don't have to kill them to knock them off!" smiled Hikaru

"She's right, all you have to do is aim for their shoulders, they have armor there and if something with enough force hits them, their balance would be thrown off and that's where we come in… understood?" asked Umi

Everyone nodded. "What about me?" asked Ferio

"What about you? You're seriously hurt and you would do better staying out of our way," said Umi not taking her eyes off the approaching horsemen

"She's right Ferio! You would worry Fuu and we wouldn't be able to give all we've got. Now go because time is running out!" pressured Hikaru

"But…" he said looking to Fuu

"I'll be fine. And they're right. Now go… please…" she said seeing the worry in his eyes

He hesitated a bit and turned back to Fuu, giving her a quick deep kiss, then turned and went over to Momo. 

"Aw!! Aren't they kawaii?" she heard Umi say from behind. She blushed at the comment.

"I won't be far away…" he told her. She nodded and he was off.

"All right, Fuu stay positioned here and don't let any soldier pass that line of trees on horse, that's where we will be. Good luck." Said Umi sprinting off

Hikaru was right behind her. Fuu drew in a deep breath and took out her first arrow. Taking a step back, she positioned her bow, the first soldier she could see clearly was by surprise not the general. It didn't matter. Aim carefully, a wrong twitch from her fingers and the arrow could end up in his neck. Her breathing quickened and her hands sweat. She loosened her fingers.

A direct hit, the arrow flew at the soldier and bounced off his armor, denting it a bit, as Umi and Hikaru had told her, his legs flew up in the air and he grabbed the reins quickly, too late, the horse shocked from the sound and speed of the arrow reared it legs and sent him to the ground, running off. Hikaru was there to greet him, she was amazingly fast and the soldier was down. 

With a bit more confidence she drew her second arrow. Aimed again, and fired. Another soldier on the ground, good she thought to herself positioning the third arrow. 

~~~*°*~~~

It did take the general quite by surprise that two young girls rushed up, swords in hand. But what surprised him more was the fact that his men on horse were being reduced considerably, most of them were on foot now, only about seven on horse and looking a bit insecure. 

He cursed his pathetic heap of men but thought that there was something strange being pulled off. Sure enough squinting at the distance he could make out the shape of yet another person. A mere girl as well, it was a disgrace. He pulled his horse to the left just as an arrow bounced off the shoulder of a soldier behind him. 

Rage bubbled inside him realising the truth. It was her! He crept into the line of trees and silently made his way towards Fuu. Rushing past the other two girls hidden by the thick trees. He was shocked to see half his men laying on the ground around them. Peasant people! Outrageous! 

~~~*°*~~~

Ferio still on Momo leaned against a nearby tree and caught a glimpse of the battle. He was sure he could not be seen and was still cursing himself for not staying to help. His breathing was a bit quick and his eyesight was not all it always was, but he could still…

'Maybe they were right…' he said wincing from time to time. But still semiconscious he smiled with pride seeing Fuu take out one arrow after another. She looked so determined. And was doing a splendid job. Now only three soldiers were on horse. 

He sighed with relief seeing how well Umi and Hikaru handled the soldiers, they were probably better than him. Everything would be all right. Three young girls were winning against twenty soldiers on horse. It was amazing. 

A gleam of silver through the trees caught his eye and he looked up. Squinting to clear his sight he saw it was moving away from the battle, very fast towards Fuu. He didn't know what it was but had a good feeling it was not going to help her. The trees cleared for a second and he caught a better glimpse. 

His fists clenched, it was him. Leaning back on Momo he ordered him forward. 'That bastard wouldn't hesitate to hurt her' he thought heading in Fuu's direction.

Sure enough reaching the spot he jumped out from the trees behind Fuu.

"Fuu!" he screamed. 

She barely had time to turn around when she felt a stiff arm around her waist. As fast as he had come into the small clearing he was gone again. 

"Fuu!" he yelled out again Momo breaking into a run behind the general.  

The battle ended quickly, the last blow given by Hikaru a powerful strike to a big soldier with the side of her wide sword. The girls looked pleased with each other, then they heard Ferio's call. Umi and Hikaru turned their heads as the horses sped by them. 

"He's got her! The big guy has got Fuu!" yelled Hikaru

"And that idiot is going after them! He'll probably pass out before we get there!"

"Lets take the horses!" squealed Hikaru

"Where are you going without me?" asked a voice behind a tree

Both turned quickly. Umi gave out a huge sigh of relief and Hikaru smiled from ear to ear. 

~~~~*°*~~~~

Fuu squirmed and wriggled in the big man's grasp, but the more she fought the harder he held on. She was actually beginning to feel light headed. She had never been this scared in her life. Why did Ferio have to be following? If he'd've stayed put, it really didn't matter that they were taking her back, at least… She had saved him, and told him… 

She felt a jolt of pain as the horse turned and stopped abruptly. She looked around, they had reached a clearing. Ferio's clearing. She could see the small house at a distance. She turned back to the forest hearing the sound of approaching hooves. 

She looked up to see her raptor, to her utter surprise he was smiling, a horrible malicious smile, and looking to Ferio. She gasped as he approached. With great difficulty he managed to get of his horse. But strangely the only thing that gave away his pain was the way he moved. Fuu had never seen his face this determined before. The thought scared her. He was in no state to fight. 

"Let her go." he said in a voice of stone

"Draw your sword." said the general pointing to the left. Sure enough, Ferio's huge sword was encrusted in the dirt a few feet away from him. 

"No Ferio!" called Fuu

He didn't even turn to look at his sword "I said let her go."

"I will once you draw your sword. I want a fair fight with you."

This fight was going to be anything but fair. He had armor an was in perfect state, while Ferio had already lost a lot of blood, it had been a while since the wound started bleeding again. 

"You coward." Fuu hissed

"Either you fight, or you let her die." 

Fuu felt cold steel against her throat and warm liquid flow down her neck. Ferio's eyes seemed to burn. 

"Ferio don't!"    

This time he didn't listen to her, but made his way over to the sword and pulled it out of the ground. Fuu noticed his breathing was a little faster than it should be.

"No!" she called out again to him

He got into position. The general chuckled. He wouldn't be able to fight and hold her up at the same time, once he'd get of his horse, she would make a run for it with Ferio. The general slid one leg to the side, gliding off, Fuu was ready to kick. 

She let out an ear splitting scream that could probably be heard through out the forest. He had cracked her ankle. He jumped off the horse and purposely stepped on her whole foot, pulling her body upwards, cracking the bone. 

He threw her to the ground "No offence girl, but we can't have you helping him out, that wouldn't be fa---" 

Fuu clutched her ankle, tears streaming down her face and looked up. Where the general had once been was now Ferio, panting with the blunt end of his sword to the side. The general lay sprawled several feet away. 

"Ferio…" she managed to whimper

He looked down at her with nothing but worry in his eyes. Fuu gasped barely seeing him move his sword to the side. The general was up again and had barely missed him. Ferio staggered back a few feet, still panting. 

"No stop!" she yelled 

Making no sound the general flung the sword out of Ferio's hands. She gasped as it landed a few inches away from her. Ferio was disarmed, weak, and could barely see strait. He felt nothing in his hands or feet. But Fuu, she had to get away. He looked at the looming figure over him. His sword was down. Ferio felt what might have been a kick in the stomach. He heard Fuu gasp.

"You really are pathetic. I warned you did I not? Never to mess with me?" he held his head up high, and then turned around. "You're stronger than I thought… girl. Just look at you…" Ferio turned to see Fuu, she was up on one foot, leaning against his sword, her other ankle in a wrong angle. 'Bastard.' Ferio thought remembering Fuu's scream. But he was right, she really was strong, tears still made their way out but she stood there, looking determined. A smile appeared on his face. He wished he could touch her one last time. She was so close.

"you're in for a treat you are… you get to watch your love die, right before your eyes. Is this the boy you fell in love with? Weak and pitiful?" The general had turned to look at Ferio again, a strange smile lingered in his face. Eyes burning with revenge. The muscles in Ferio's body loosened as he saw the sword overhead. Fuu would probably be sad, but she would find love again. He shut his eyes, at least she had been his for a while. 

"Agggrrrr! Little bitch!" 

Looking at the scene above him, he could hardly believe it. Fuu! No what was she doing?! Somehow she had managed to make her way to where he was, he could see the strain in her fresh tears. A dagger was inserted into the man's back. He couldn't reach it, and was bellowing in pain trying to get it. With a hard movement probably intentional he elbowed her frail body. She fell back, coughing. 

"Fuu!" 

"I don't care who you are! I'll just say he killed you!" the general raised his sword.

Without thinking or knowing he could still move, Ferio got to his feet and rushed over to a frightened looking Fuu, taking her in his arms and shielding her.

What happened in the next few seconds he couldn't remember very well. He remembered feeling Fuu tremble under him, how her hair slightly tickled his nose, a scream that seemed far away, the sound of metal against human flesh, and Fuu's hot tears fall on his cheek.

"FERIO!!"  

A/N: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! What have I done?!?!?!? OMG!!!! OK CHILL OUT PEOPLE! This is still not the end! I never said it was…. And what I do from here is up to YOU! That's right! **YOU!!!** Tell me what you want, a very sad, tragic but pretty ending, or….. a not so sad, tragic or teary ending? Or both… It's up to you!! But watch out! I may surprise you!!! ^^ (forget not that I am a very evil person!)  


	7. Finale

A/N: alright people I'm sorry! I know I have taken a while (understatement of the year) but I've actually had it for a long time, I've just had.. Stuff come up, anyway, here it is, and you can finally kill me . (opens arms to reveal a shirt with a target on it) -_-'  
  
  
  
She felt faint, the sickening metallic smell of blood was all around her smothering her, making her sick. She shut her eyes until they hurt. This couldn't be happening. Not to him. not now. tears found their way out through her lids and streamed down her face, mixing with the blood.  
  
"Fuu!!"  
  
She couldn't take it. he was. he. 'I hate you' were her last thoughts as she fell on top of the limp body her arms were around.  
  
~*°*~  
  
"You were so stupid. there really isn't another word to describe what you did. I've forgiven you, but. you have no idea how much you had hurt me."  
  
"You always liked to surprise me. I guess you couldn't ever shake that off." she sniffled.  
  
"God Ferio! I don't. I can't. why do you always.? You'd do anything for me. and it's not that the idea doesn't make me feel wonderful inside, but. it's just that sometimes. you care nothing whatsoever about yourself. And you have to. You want me happy don't you?" she had started to cry  
  
"But how can I be happy if you're not with me? You can't. keep thinking so little of yourself. Because. even though I know you don't mean to, I feel. you think my love for you is meaningless as well. you can't keep. doing that. hurting me like this. it really hurts."  
  
She brought his hand up to her face. Hot tears poured over it. 'Baka' He lay still on the bed she had not left since yesterday, still watching how peaceful he looked, brushing away occasional stray hairs, talking to him without response from him. She sighed and lay his hand down on the bed again, not letting go.  
  
"Sorry. little missy." he barely whispered  
  
He felt her grip tighten around his hand as she gasped.  
  
"Ferio!"  
  
"I never. meant to hurt."  
  
She placed a finger over his lips seeing the strain he put into talking. He tried his best to give her a smile, although he wasn't sure what it came out like. She took in short breathes and began to cry again, smiling through her own tears.  
  
"I know you didn't. but if you ever do that again I'll have to slap you." She whispered.  
  
She leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips.  
  
"Oh he's awake!" came a hyper voice from who knows where.  
  
"It was about time! I thought he was going to sleep for a whole week!"  
  
Hikaru and Umi.  
  
"Will you two hush? Do you want to wake up every body in town?" said a male voice Ferio didn't now  
  
"Oh quit complaining, and help me with this water." Said Umi  
  
She and a tall man with chocolate brown hair lay a big bowl of water on a table next to his bed. He pushed his bushy bangs out of the way to reveal childish brown eyes.  
  
"Hi. I'm Ascot. a friend of Umi and Hikaru's" he said  
  
"Friend of Umi? No no, you're MY friend. you're Umi's something else." said Hikaru.  
  
Umi and Ascost blushed as Hikaru laughed out loud and Fuu gave a small smile. There was movement at the door and Ferio looked up again.  
  
"Oh and meet the ghost. this is Lantis, the one who saved you and Fuu." explained Ascot  
  
Lantis simply gave a small bow of the head to Ferio who smiled back  
  
"Thank you." he said sincerely  
  
Lantis nodded again as Hikaru went over and strapped herself around his arm.  
  
"We thought the bastard had actually killed you when we arrived! You scared us. especially her." She said pointing to Fuu.  
  
Fuu looked to Ferio and smiled sadly. Lantis noticed this and made up some excuse to drag Hikaru out of the room, along with Umi and Ascot. They were left alone in the room again.  
  
"They are very nice people." said Fuu  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"You. he didn't get the chance to touch you. I'm not exactly sure, but, you, got up. and covered me. then when he was bout to. he stopped. something had stopped him. that's when you passed out, then the general fell at my feet, a sword stuck in his back, Lantis came and pulled it out, he asked if we were ok I was, but. you. your wound had opened again and there was." she stopped and fought down a sob "So much blood around me. you weren't moving, and I thought." her lower lip quivered and her eyes got misty. "Everybody came to see, Hikaru and Umi, Ascot and Lantis. they were worried, then Lantis wanted to know if you were ok. I didn't know what to say."  
  
"Fuu!! Fuu!! Are you ok?"  
  
I heard someone yell. I couldn't believe I could hear something. I couldn't have. all I was doing was, staring at him, why was he so limp, why didn't he move?  
  
'Ferio. this can't be happening. Ferio. get up. please get up. move for me. onegai. smile one last time. remember that smile that always made me blush? you liked it when I blushed, you would say I looked like a little girl. one last time aisuru. onegai. move for me. don't leave me. wake up Ferio.'  
  
I cried hard, tears just kept coming and I couldn't stop them, they made me feel sick. I hugged him one last time, with everything I had, I shut my eyes against his warm neck and held him, never wanting to let go.  
  
"Fuu. oh my. Fuu." I heard Hikaru  
  
two people knelt beside me then came a third, the tall man who had killed the general, he had wanted to save us, but not even he could bring Ferio back. I began to sob again as he knelt down too.  
  
"He's still alive."  
  
those simple words stopped my whole universe. He was. The tall man reached out and took, I didn't want to let go.  
  
"Fuu! He's still alive, let Lantis go cure him, let him go, he'll be alright Fuu. you'll see him again, I promise." Said Umi rubbing my back  
  
Lantis didn't wait too long and took him from me, placing him over his shoulder. "I'm going to take the horse." Umi and Hikaru nodded. I sat in place still not being able to look away. I watched him until the line of trees covered them from sight.  
  
"He's going to be all right Fuu."  
  
was the last thing I heard before I fell into darkness.  
  
When I woke up I was in a strange bed, not Ferio's bed, not mine. I didn't know it.  
  
"Fuu, you're awake. are you all right.?"  
  
I turned to see Hikaru beside my bed smiling down at me, I threw the covers off my self.  
  
"He's fine Fuu. I promised you would see him again and you will, but calm down, you still have a broken ankle." Umi said calmly from the doorway.  
  
I felt a tear run down my cheek. And I lunged on Hikaru, hugging her like I would my sister, she returned the hug as I felt Umi come and rub my back, I hugged her too.  
  
"Thank you so much. I."  
  
"you're ok, and that's all that matters."  
  
I smiled weakly.  
  
"Now come on, don't you want to see him."  
  
"Is he."  
  
"He's not awake, but he's fine."  
  
they lead me into a dark room and sat me down on a chair, Hikaru lit a candle then walked out, closing the door behind her. I turned to the bed to see him there, his face outlined with a golden glimmer. I gave a deep sigh and took his hand in mine, he was always warm, since the day I had met him I had never felt cold hands. I smiled sadly at him and said the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
"Aishiteru." I whispered pushing some bangs out of his eyes. "Baka."  
  
  
  
"Fuu."  
  
"Hush. just."  
  
Ferio placed his hand over her smooth tear stained cheek, and she leaned into it, placing both hers over it.  
  
"I promise never to do that to you again."  
  
"I'll still love you if you do. forever."  
  
~~*°*~~  
  
"Where HAVE you been?!?!? You're wife has been in labour for 6 hours!" yelled Ascot  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
"Gimmie that! She's in her room!"  
  
Ferio dropped the dead pig at Ascot's feet and went rushing in the cabin, turning the now familiar corners till he reached their room. He burst in and was received by the loud cries of a baby, two ecstatic faces and one equally happy but tired.  
  
"Fuu!!" he rushed to her side trying to get a few stray hairs out of her face, he had never seen her glow so much. "I'm so sorry! I didn't think! Oh my gosh! Fuu are you all right?!"  
  
Fuu only smiled, reassuringly.  
  
"Ferio!!! You're a daddy!!!!"  
  
Hikaru's arms wound up around him and held him in a tight embrace, a little too tight.  
  
"Would you like to meet them?"  
  
"...... them.???"  
  
Umi turned to face Ferio with two crying babies in her arms. Already cleaned and wrapped. Both had tiny amounts of auburn hair not quite gold like their mothers. and eyes shut tight. Ferio glanced unsurley at Fuu as both his children were deposited into his arms. Ascot stepped into the door frame carrying a small girl with shiny ebony hair and fiery ruby eyes. A small boy with chocolate brown hair and clear blue eyes was atatched to his leg.  
  
"you can come in now." said Hikaru from the door  
  
The little girl extended her arms out to her mother as Ascot gave her to Hikaru. The boy at Ascot's feet went over to Ferio so he could see as well.  
  
"Two of them?! Why so many??" asked the boy  
  
"Shinji! Be nice. So what are they going to be Fuu, you have a boy and a girl. Lucky you, you get to pick out two names." Said Umi  
  
".Paris." said Ferio  
  
"We had a boy's name picked out. already. I read once that Paris was the prince of a great empire.. And the name reminded me of Ferio."  
  
"Why?" asked Hikaru scratching her head  
  
Fuu and Ferio shrugged at once.  
  
"But what are you going to name the little girl?" asked Umi  
  
Fuu looked at the small girl in Ferio's arms and thought for a second. She was so sure it was going to be just a boy,  
  
"Anais." said Ferio looking at the small wonder in his left arm. "Please." he looked to Fuu  
  
She looked to her husband and smiled. The tiny girl in his arms had stopped crying and was now beginning to open her eyes, gold stared into gold, her brother did the same and Ferio looked into emerald depths.  
  
"Wow! Lookie! Aren't twins supposed to be identical though?" said Hikaru  
  
Ferio shrugged, he couldn't care less and was flattered to see a bit of himself in something so precious. Then he looked at his son, with his mother's green eyes. He took them both and sat next to his wife.  
  
"Fuu. look, they're just perfect. just like you. thank you so much. for everything. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Ferio smiled, then looked up to everyone in the room. for a while. before Umi got the hint.  
  
"Oh, um. Hikaru. where's your husband? Isn't he supposed to be watching Mei?"  
  
"Oh. I forgot! I'll go look for him!" said Hikaru making her way out of the room with her daughter.  
  
Umi smiled and tugged on her husband and son also leaving the room.  
  
"Bye!" said Shinji closing the door gently.  
  
~~~*°*~~~  
  
TADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END! EL FIN! OWARI! This is it people! Good bye! Forever! Or until I update my pther MKR fic.. ¬¬ forever is closer, anywho this is it, hope you enjoyed, sorry for the sucky ending... Someone requested sweetness. now I have to go take a bath cuz bees are all around. ¬¬ I was in 5 different moods when I wrote this.. So. yes everyone has kids, I just named the kid Shinji cuz he had brown hair and blue eyes, you know. Evangelion. and the girl Mei, from Meilin in Card Captors Sakura.. Don't ask people! And for those of you who are familiar with the spanish dubbed version of MKR you know that Fuu's name is Anais and Ferio's is Paris. that's it! um thanxs for reading as always reviews would be nice ^^ thank you so much for all your support!  
  
Adiosin! 


End file.
